This invention relates generally to a system for controlling power to a play feature utilized in coin operated games and, more particularly, relates to a system for adjusting the average amount of current supplied to a solenoid used to move a play feature in a pinball game.
Presently, solenoids used to move play features located in a game cabinet (i.e the playfield, back box, etc.) are subject to mechanical degradation due to wear which, over time, causes a diminution in the feature's ability to move. This is especially true for flipper mechanisms where the loss of movement continues to the point where the flipper mechanism may no longer be used to impart sufficient speed to the pinball to allow the pinball to reach scoring features located on the upper portion of the playfield. In an attempt to cure this problem, pinball manufacturers currently require that the play feature coils (the coils of the solenoid used to move the play feature) be designed to accept an excess of current to provide excess speed in order to overcome the eventual losses. It has been seen, however, that this overdesign itself accelerates the wear on the mechanisms and, therefore, does not adequately address this problem. Furthermore, with respect to flipper mechanisms, this design also suffers from the problem that the power of the flipper still varies or diminishes over time which results in an undesirable change in the "feel" of the game.
Another attempted solution to this problem has been seen in the past on coin operated baseball games. In these games a rheostat has been used to adjust the power of the "bat". This attempted solution, however, suffers from, among other disadvantages, the disadvantages of requiring the operator to access the "guts" of the machine each time the power is to be adjusted and inexactness in the adjustment process whereby multiple entries into the machine are required before the correct setting can be attained. Therefore, it is seen that a need exists for a power adjustment system which may be easily utilized to correct the degradation problem caused by wear on play feature component parts.
As a result of this existing need, it is an object of the present invention to provide a power adjustment system which is easily utilized without requiring the operator to access the "guts" of the machine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a power adjustment system which will allow a game to be shipped with the game feature adjusted to the minimum power setting required to operate.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a power adjustment system which will allow the operator to establish a uniform power setting over time for the play feature despite degradation of the component parts used therein whereby the "feel" of the game may be constantly maintained.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a power adjustment system which the operator may use to alter game play conditions to a desired level of difficulty.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a power adjustment system which will allow the manufacturer of a pinball game to specify and use a common solenoid throughout the game while allowing these solenoids to operate nonuniformly depending upon the requirements of the play feature which they are used to control.